La Cercanía no es Suficiente
by Oneshenti
Summary: Hiro Takachiho, podría no tener la mejor vida ni una familia perfecta, aun así, el era feliz con ello, pero ¿Que pasaría si cierto individuo de su pasado apareciera nuevamente en su vida? Y esta vez, permanentemente. [Hidashi]


**Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney y Marvel.**

**Este fic será Hidashi, yaoi, osea, Chico x Chico.**

**Tadashi y Hiro no están relacionados sanguíneamente. Ya verán porque el sanguíneo. Es un AU.**

**Mas notas abajo.**

"Cariño, vamos, solo dale…"

"No."

"Cielo…"

"Que no."

Cass suspira, dando por terminada la batalla, al menos hasta ese momento, y sale de la habitación.

Hiro la mira de la misma forma que lo hizo cada vez que ella le pedía una oportunidad hacia el `_bastardo´. _Vuelve a acostarse después de ese `round´ con su madre.

Y es que, Hiro Hamada podría ser muchas cosas, un prodigio, un tramposo, un arrogante y escurridizo muchacho, pero había algo que era más. Y es, que era muy celoso y protector con su madre. Cass Takachiho.

Desde el dia en que su padre los abandono a ambos, se volvió muy cerrado con las personas que llegasen para entrar en la vida de los Takachiho. Todo aquel que viniera con intensiones de salir con su madre, terminaba con visitas al hospital, que por supuesto , no tenían que para _nada _que ver con el.

En lo mas minimo.

Esas eran las palabras que con una sonrisa con fingida inocencia solia dedicarle a su madre, quien, se las creía.

Pero que ya no funcionaban con su novio actual.

Con el `_bastardo.´_

Y es que, ese era el apodo -secreto, porque obviamente su madre lo mandaría a dormir bajo un puente- que con mucha amabilidad le tiene puesto a el "_bastardo"_. Aunque el nombre real era Daniel.

El tipo era…algo asi como… el chico ideal de una chica de manga Shojo. Sonriente, alto, piel blanca,cabello negro, amable, ojos color avellana. Un icono sexual para cualquier chiquilla. Literal.

Daniel en el pasado había intentado "socializar" con Hiro.

Fracaso, _total._

Y no por parte de Daniel, no señor. Por parte de Hiro, quien en cualquier intento de el sujeto en forjar una buena relación entre novio-de-madre_astro _y niño-prodigio-hijo-de-bonita-señora, lo arruinaría con alguna de sus bromas o comentarios.

Causando que Cass quiera lincharlo, y servirlo de platillo en el café. Aunque, no cree que a al gente le guste el sabor de prodigio-adolescente-de-16-años.

Y es que si el quería, podía ser muy cortante…

" _¿Algo que tengas que decirme, Hiro?"_ Preguntó alguna vez Daniel mientras tenía un mini paseo con Hiro para `conocerse´ y `mejorar´ su relación.

Hiro simplemente miró hacia otro lado, y le contestó. "Que te odio, supongo."

Cass lo mando a dormir afuera ese día.

No quiere darle una oportunidad. No tiene ganas de darle una oportunidad. No quiere darle una oportunidad a nadie. No quiere que su madre vuelta a sentirse _sola. _Aunque nunca estuvo sola, siempre lo tuvo a el.

Su mirada perdida pasa hacia el robot que esta recostado en su escritorio. Tiene tiempo de no ir a una pelea, asi que, tal vez ya sea hora de que haga su heroica aparición.

Toma al robot, sale de la habitación intentando no hacer tanto ruido, baja las escaleras, y cuando está a punto de salir. Su mayor obstáculo aparece.

Mochi.

El gato lo mira. El mira al gato. Y un duelo de miradas se desata. Mochi podría ser un gato gordo que muy apenas se puede mover, pero puede ser muy desgraciado si se lo propone.

La idea de volverlo el gato volador es tentadora.

"Mira, solo saldré un rato, si no haces nada, te prometo no bañarte tan seguido, ¿sí?" Lo mira , intentando convencerlo, el gato simplemente maúlla con acuerdo a la propuesta." Gracias, supongo." Muchas veces siente que necesita amigos, para no tener que hablar con un gato que solo lo mete en problemas.

Sale por el garaje. Y sabe que de ahí en adelante, volverá muy tarde a dormir.

Cuando llega a casa, lo primero que hace, es entrar con cuidado, no haciendo ruido, aunque sabe que su madre esta como una estatua inmóvil en la cama. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, acostarse suavemente en el colchón intentando no lastimarse o abrirse las heridas que consiguió. Las cosas se pusieron un poquito picantes cuando gano por quinta vez, ya que para esa ronda, su contrincante era el `Pequeño Yama´ - aunque, de pequeño simplemente no tenía nada, tal vez su cerebro, pero de ahí en adelante , nada era pequeño-.

"Esta vez los secuaces de Yama no tuvieron la mas mínima piedad, aw." Acaricia sus brazos , sintiendo ardor. Lo más seguro es que al a mañana siguiente, las marcas de la pelea lucirían en todo su esplendor, por lo que estaría condenado a usar sudadera. Y eso significaría que su mamá haría preguntas, acerca de porque con semejante clima usar una sudadera. Joder, si iba a terminar todo lastimado, en todo caso, hubiera pensado el irse a meter a la pelea.

`_Eso ni tu te lo crees´ _ Piensa. Porque era cierto, ni por su madre era capaz de dejar un juego que tarde o temprano podría matarlo. Pero ahí va, noche tras noche, adentrándose en los callejones más oscuros de San Fransokyo, buscando voluntariamente las heridas que tendría si su contrincante no es lo suficiente maduro. Puede dejarlo, pero no quiere. Es su manera de expresarse, de vivir. De sentirse vivo, si se puede decir. `_¿Vivir? Si eso te va a matar genio.´_

_`Muy bien Hiro , deja de recriminarme.´_

_`¿Por qué? TU sabes que es la verdad.´_

_`Hiro cállate.´_

_`Hiro, no estamos hablando, estamos pensando.´_

_`¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo?´ _

_`Y dale con lo mismo. ¡Que no estás hablando!´_

_` Quiero que sepas, de la forma más atenta, que te vayas a la mierda.´_

_`Somos la misma persona, ¿sabes?´_

_`…´_

_`…´_

_`Necesitamos ayuda.´_

_` Y urgentemente.´_

Y terminando con ese duelo mental, se acuesta de lado, y intenta dormir.

Cass, con bata y con los ojos entrecerrados, entra al cuarto de su hijo, se sienta suavemente en la cama, contemplando las heridas en su rostro. `_Cuando aprenderá... " _Ella sabe lo que hace su hijo, es consciente, totalmente consciente de la actividad que hace su hijo. De lo peligrosa que es, de lo ilegal. Pero aun así, no puede evitar querer cegarse a si misma, porque sabe que Hiro no es mala persona, ella sabe, que tiene mucho que enseñarle al mundo, solo que no a encontrado la manera de expresarlo y mostrárselo.

Hiro siente a su madre, pero decide hacerse el dormido, a sabiendas que tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que su mamá no caiga como oso hibernando en la cama.

"Hiro, cielo, se que estas dormido, pero esta es la manera más fácil de decírtelo. Se que no quieres nadie en nuestra vida desde que tu padre se fue. Te entiendo. Pero quiero que entiendas, que yo también quiero volver a formar un hogar. Tu un día te irás, porque aspiras a grandes cosas hijo, lo se. Serás alguien grande en la vida, y cuando eso suceda, tu mundo se expandirá y me dejaras… "Cass siente sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, mientras acaricia suavemente los cabellos desordenados de su hijo" ... Cuando eso suceda, quiero tener a alguien que me acompañe. Daniel es una grandiosa persona Hiro, solo dale la oportunidad para conocerlo, para ver lo valioso que es… si lo que te preocupa, es que por estar con el, mi cariño hacia ti disminuirá, tienes que saber, que eso jamás, jamás pasara, tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida…" Limpia con su dorso las lagrimas, le da un suave beso en la cabeza a Hiro, y sale del cuarto, con el menor ruido posible. Sabe cuando Hiro se siente incomodo, sabe cuando Hiro se siente triste, y ella sabe que el no quiere que la vuelvan a lastimar. Sabe cuánto daño sufrió Hiro cuando su marido los dejo, a pesar de que su pequeño siempre intento actuar como si no le doliera.

Cuando escucha el cuarto de ella cerrarse. Hiro es libre te hipar como cual niño de 5 años que tiene que dejar a su madre para ir a la escuela, las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se pierden en las almohadas.

Sigue llorando hasta que cae dormido.

"Hiro, como vamos a ir a casa de Daniel hoy, tienes que vestirte con…¡esto!" Un traje formal es alzado con emoción por parte de Cass, trae un elegante vestido negro a la rodilla y un collar, su pelo está totalmente arreglado. Hiro la ve como si estuviera loca, ignorando lo extraña que se ve su madre de esa manera."Vamos cariño, ¡Te vas a ver súper guapo con esto!"

"¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Mamá!" Mira con las mejillas totalmente rojas el traje que es sostenido como si fuera un trofeo. Esa cosa es horrible. HORRIBLE. ¿Qué tenían de malo sus pantalones cortos? ¡Se veía mucho mejor con eso, y eran muy cómodos! Aparte, ¿Para que un traje? Solo iban a ir a cenar con el `_bastardo_´. Y a su casa, para rematarla.

El seño fruncido no se hace esperar en la cara de Cass, quien pone sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Y quién te está preguntando? ¡Es una orden jovencito! " El traje vuelve a ser alzado, y después de unos forcejeos por parte de Hiro, el traje finalmente es puesto en su cuerpo. "Oh Dios...¡Te vez tan lindo Hiro!" Lo encierra con sus brazos en un asfixiante abrazo, del cual Hiro está desesperado por salir. " El día que te cases, te aseguro que te vas a ver igual de guapo."

"Mamá…" Una mueca de fastidio y vergüenza es lo único que puede enseñar Hiro, quien quiere que lo trague la tierra en esos momentos. ¡Era totalmente incomodo el traje! ¡Y parecía un pingüino!

¡ Un pingüino!

Cass palmea el estomago de Hiro.

"Bonito y gordito , Hiro, bonito y gordito" Hiro se indigna totalmente ante tal insinuación. Si bien su alimentación se basaba en soda, ositos de goma, ositos de goma,soda…

¡El no estaba gordo!

¡No señor!

"¡Eso ni en broma lo digas! ¡No estoy gordo! ¿Qué no ves lo flacucho que estoy?" A diferencia de muchos muchachos de su edad, el era, prácticamente un palo andante con pelo de estropajo. " Si me esfuerzo, tendre un cuerpo sexy cuando tenga 20."

Cass se rie con evidente burla. "Hiro, eres , prácticamente la hija que nunca tuve ." Hiro tiene cuerpo de niña, y ella siempre a estado al tanto de ello. El no tiene musculos, ni nariz grande, orejas enormes, o barba, como su padre cuando era joven, quien tenía un cuerpo de modelo europeo. Todo lo contrario. Si no fuera porque Hiro es su hijo, pensaría que es una chica.

"¡Mama!"

"Ya, ya, basta de charla, que falta poco para irnos." Toma su bolsa de mano, y de ahí, saca un cepillo. "Ahora la batalla final está sucediendo."

Hiro mira con miedo el cepillo. "Aleja esa cosa del demonio de mi cabello."

"Hiro…"

"¡No! ¡Esa cosa es horrible, casi me arranca el cabello la última vez que intentaste peinarme para la decima boda de la señora Matsuda!" Se lanza a la silla de la computadora, intentando esconderse de su madre. "¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡MAMÁ! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME ESTAN TORTURANDO! ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡LLAMEN A RECURSOS HUMANOS! ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA! ¡A LOS BOMBEROS! ¡AL PRESIDENTE!" Hiro chilla mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Desde el comienzo de el show de Hiro, Cass lo a mirado totalmente incrédula. A veces piensa que su hijo puede ser un idiota. Pero es su idiota a final de cuentas.

"Aquí vamos…"

"¡NOOOO!"

Al final de todo, solo pudo acomodar su pelo a un lado. No más.

Hiro maneja la camioneta hasta el departamento de Daniel, todo el camino el y Cass van platicando y bromeando, recordando momentos de la infancia de Hiro etc. Era como habitualmente era cuando cenaban ambos.

Solo que esta vez, seria con un bastardo indeseado.

"Ah, por cierto. Hiro, Daniel tiene un hijo, asi que tienes que tratarlo bien a el también."

Dos bastardos indeseados. BINGO.

Frena de golpe ante tal declaración, causando que ambos se impulsen hacia adelante y violentamente vuelvan hacia atrás."¿¡Hasta ahorita me lo dices?!" Mira incrédulo a su madre, sin comprender como pudo olvidar algo totalmente importante. Ahora no era un bastardo, eran DOS, DOS.

Como siempre, Cass le resta importancia al tema. "Vamos Hiro, el hijo de Daniel es un encanto, ¡Vas a adorarlo!"

"Uy, si, tanto como adoro a Daniel. Entonces si." Dice Hiro, imaginándose a un mini bastardo , con la misma cara, solo que con un cuerpecito.

"De verdad, tiene casi la misma edad que tu."

Y ahí se rompe la fantasía de mini bastardito. "¿Ah si?" Hiro levanta una ceja, con un pequeño piquete de curiosidad hacia el hijo de el novio de su mamá.

"¡Si! Oh, y también adora los robots, ¡Igual que tu! ¿No es genial? ¡Se llevarán de maravilla!"

El simplemente le resta importancia al tema. "Supongo que si."

Los siguientes minutos, simplemente son platicas triviales, hasta que llegan a el edificio donde viven el padre y el hijo. Hiro se estaciona, ambos bajan de la camioneta, y entran al edificio.

Es un lugar, más o menos elegante, había escuchado de su madre que Daniel es médico, por lo que tiene que ganar algo bien. El lugar no es feo, era lo único que puede admitir.

Ambos entran al ascensor y suben. Hiro comienza a ponerse nervioso, por que será la primera vez que convivirá civilizadamente con Daniel, y con otro individuo que no había visto en su vida. Se pregunta cómo será el hijo de Daniel, ya que es la primera vez que Cass lo menciona lo desde la relación de 6 meses que llevaban ella y Daniel.

Cuando llegan al departamento, el estomago de Hiro se revuelve, sintiendo ganas de vomitar por los nervios. Toca la puerta, su madre y el escuchan unos murmullos dentro de la vivienda, algunas cosas cayéndose, y nuevamente murmullos. Al final, escuchan unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, y esta es abierta, revelando a Daniel con una radiante sonrisa. "¡Cassie!" Hiro gruñe ante ese apodo cariñoso. "Vamos, pasen, pasen, ya mero terminamos de ordenar toda la mesa."

Entra Cass seguida de Hiro, quien inspecciona el departamento, que es , en parte pequeño, pero lo ideal para una familia constituida de dos. Daniel les dice que esperen, que no falta mucho para terminar. Con eso regresa a la cocina.

Cass toma asiento en la mesa de cuatro personas, Hiro lo toma frente a ella, dejando un asiento solo. Despues de unos minutos, Daniel regresa con la comida, poniéndola en la mesa, cuando termina de acomodar todo, toma asiento.

"Creo que es todo, ahora solo falta que Tadashi esté listo." Cuando Daniel pronuncia ese nombre, algo en Hiro se revuelve. "Oh, olvide algo, en un momento vuelvo."

Tadashi…

Tadashi…

Ese nombre…

Ese nombre, se le hace totalmente familiar…

La mirada de Hiro se vuelve perdida."Mamá…" Hiro susurra hacía Cass. Quien le contesta igual susurrando.

"¿Si, Hiro?"

"¿Cuál es el apellido de Daniel?"

"Hiro, no puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta."

"Solo dime."

"Hamada, su apellido es Hamada."

Una nueva voz se les une de repente, pero esa voz, es tremendamente familiar para Hiro. "¡Disculpen la tardanza! Tuve algunos problemas con el traje…" Una risa nerviosa resuena en los oídos de Hiro. Mira a la dirección de donde proviene la voz y su aliento se contiene.

Era el.

Tadashi Hamada.

El dueño de la risa lo mira igual y parece también reconocerlo. Y miles de recuerdos pasan por la mente de ambos.

Oh-Oh, los recuerdos resurgen desde las cenizas, Hiro. Recuerda porque te volviste tan cerrado con las personas Hiro. _Por culpa de el._

Ambos se miran, fijamente, ignorando el lugar y el tiempo en el que están, realizan un rápido viaje al pasado, donde viejas heridas vuelven a ser abiertas. Donde sentimientos que se creían olvidados vuelven a surgir. Aunque, este último, el único que lo siente y recuerda, es el Hamada.

"Hiro, Hiro, cielo, ¿Estás bien?" La voz de su madre lo saca de sus pensamientos, e intenta ignorar estos mismos.

"S-Si, perdón."

"Tadashi, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Em…m-muy bien, Cass, excelente." Nuevamente, la risa nerviosa vuelve a sonar, aunque esta vez, es por un motivo totalmente diferente.

"¡Ya todo esta listo!" Grita Daniel desde la cocina, llegando rápidamente a el comedor. "Tadashi cocinó, asi que, esto esta totalmente delicioso" Toma asiento a un lado de Cass, quedando libre el asiento a un lado de Hiro , donde Tadashi, para incomodidad de Hiro, esta destinado a sentarse. Y es lo que hace.

Cuando el joven Hamada se sienta a un lado, Hiro no puede evitar sentirse mal, por recordar las cosas del pasado.

`_Vamos Hiro, solo olvidalo, lo pasado, pasado.´ _Piensa. _` Ademas, lo más seguro es que el ni sabe quién eres, ¿Recuerdas? No le importas, nunca lo hiciste.´_

Y no puede evitar sentir el nudo en su garganta debido a esos pensamientos.

La cena transcurre con las platicas de Daniel y Cass, Tadashi debes en cuando comenta algo, Hiro se mantiene en total silencio.

Cuando la comida se ha acabado, Daniel y Cass se miran brevemente, y vuelven su vista hacia sus hijos.

"Hiro."

"Tadashi."

Ambos miran a sus padres, el primero con desinterés, y el segundo totalmente atento.

Cass es la primera en hablar. "Como sabran, Daniel y yo hemos estado saliendo durante varios meses…"

Hiro nota que el ambiente es extraño, completamente extraño.

Y es cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede.

"Queríamos decirles…" Toma la palabra Daniel.

Oh no.

"Que la razón por la cual esta cena es especial…"

Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda.

"Es porque vamos a casarnos." Finalizan los dos.

El silencio se hace presente en la sala, y el primero en romperlo, es Tadashi.

"¡Muchas felicidades por ambos!" Tadashi se levanta a abrazar a su padre y futura madrastra.

"Gracias Tadashi, ¿Tu que opinas, Hiro?" Pregunta Cass.

Silencio total.

"¿Hiro?" Ahora es el turno de preguntar de Tadashi.

"¡OH DIOS, SE DESMAYO!" Y efectivamente. La cabeza del joven Takachiho ya hacía en el pastel, embarrando su cabello.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Hiro era un colapso total. Si se pudiera hace grafico lo que sucedía en la mente de Takachiho. Era todo su estado mental yéndose a la total mierda.

Viejas heridas volverían a abrirse totalmente, y esta vez, tendría que cerrarlas por completo.

**Habia hecho algo asi como un "borrador", no me gusto sinceramente, este me gusto mas. Este fic, como mencione antes, será Hidashi. Tendra otras parejillas, pero nada que dure mucho, osea, pase lo que pase, la pareja principal será Hidashi, y terminara como Hidashi. (A no ser…na, mentira.)**

**Seran, hasta como he planeado, mas de 16 capitulos, porque tengo 16 planeados, y ni siquiera asi ha finalizado.**

**Tambien, tendrá lemmon, pero todo a su tiempo shabotz, todo a su tiempo.**


End file.
